


Shut up!

by LadyBardock



Series: Single Shots [11]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, From Sex to Love, Hate to Love, M/M, X-Factor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili, as the lead singer of a rising band, gets a chance of his lifetime... The problem is taking part in X Factor means putting up with a very irritating Irish Super Star Caelan, who evidently hates his ass...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up!

“I didn’t say she couldn’t sing, I said she needed more practise!” Fili was on the defence. He had no idea how his manager Bofur talked him into taking part in this stupid show but the whole ordeal was irritating.

“That’s the same thing.” The grim face the Irish singer Caelan made was so furious Fili had no idea how to deal with him.

“It’s not the same thing.” Fili insisted. “I just stated the obvious, did you like her singing?”

“I just think it’s not fair to ruin someone’s hope like that.” Caelan continued.

“We’re going back on air, could you two please stop the bickering?” Simon scolded both of them.

Fili looked away, but it was hard to avoid him especially since they were sitting right next to each other at the judges’ table.

Soon a new contestant came in.

\------

“Another day in Hell, next time you get a crazy idea like this I swear I’m going to fire you.” Fili was really pissed.

“It’s great publicity, we need some more attention especially now before the new album.” Bofur reminded him firmly. Fili’s band needed the money, Gimli just go married to Legolas and was talking about getting a surrogate, Tauriel was pregnant with his cousin Dain, Dwalin needed to pay for Balin’s heart surgery in Germany and Eomer needed more money for his family’s struggling horse farm. The new album had to make money. And Fili had to make sure his name as the lead singer was in the headlines. They had only one hit album, and they were on the rise, but to keep the momentum they had to keep the media interested.

“I’ll try but this guy is just so fucking irritating...” Fili complained.

“Try to reign your temper!” Bofur reminded him. “It’s not only about you!”

“I know!” Fili hissed and hung up.

\------

“That’s fucking bullshit!” The Irish singer attacked him yet again, the bickering driving not only Fili but also Simon and Britney crazy.

“Hold your horses, everyone had the right to their own opinion.” Simon told him coldly. “On air you have to behave. I don’t care how you settle this, but you’re staying here until you both do.” He walked out of the conference room and locked the door behind him.

“Fucking great, it’s all your fault!” The Irishman hissed.

“You meant to say your fault?” Fili hissed.

The Irishman went silent and his fiery eyes were glaring at him.

Fili had so much hope for this meeting. For taking part in the show. Caelan was an icon, his career began at the age of barely fifteen. He had a great music crew with him, and his music was unique. It wasn’t pop, it wasn’t rap or rock. It was something out of the box so much so that he conquered the world with two albums. After his eighth he was the best singer in the world. Period.

Fili had hoped that meeting him would mean a chance for a big shot in the music world. He had no idea what strings Bofur pulled to get him on the show. They were known but nothing supreme for the job.

He glanced at the long dark curly hair, the deep dark amber eyes. The slim long fingers, long legs clad in tight black jeans. Caelan was everything he ever wanted in a boyfriend. Minus the attitude. A dream just died the moment they met. Caelan hated him. For some illogical reason not knowing anything about him, Caelan despised him.

He glanced at the door, now locked, and back to Caelan. It was going to be a long boring day.

\------

Kili had no idea why he agreed to take part in the show. He could have done without it, it was Ori’s enthusiasm that finally made him agree. His best friend wanted to see the US, and being his manager’s brother Ori got the chance to tag along. Kili had no business in being there, he had all the money in the world making a small fortune on his music. His uncle had even more being an icon of international business. He did not need the money. He could have just bought a trip and took Ori with him. It would have been much easier.

Britney was what he expected, fake sweet. Slightly retarded and charming in some strange way. Her role in the show was a sweet buffer between them all.

Simon was suppose to be the spiteful one, the snappy judge, but the moment he saw the nameless blond, something ticked him.

He understood why Britney was invited, why Simon was there, but the blond? He was a no one and the name Fellan did not ring a bell. And stunning blue eyes and beautifully shaped muscles were not enough to be a respected judge. So Kili being his usual self began attacking. Proving that the blond had no place there.

He did not predict that Simon would have something against everything that was going on, and being forced to face the blond did not help at all.

The blond was too fucking handsome, too fucking confident and strong. His eyes had an unseal shade of blue and for a moment Kili thought with spite that it was probably the result of contact lenses. Wavy long blond hair, and those strong arms. But looks were not important in the music world. It did not matter, it could help but it wasn’t key. A good voice or great music was the only way, and Kili would never consent to cooperating with someone who was just looks.

“So let’s just agree we won’t be fighting.” The blond proposed. “Or we’ll be stuck here forever.”

“I don’t give a fuck.” Kili’s stubborn Scottish side showed its face.

The blond went silent again. Not looking at him or attempting to talk again.

“I get it, you don’t like me, tough luck.” The blond said after a longer moment of silence. “It’s just a few more days of auditions and later ten episodes.”

Kili gazed into those blue eyes with anger. “It might seem like a great chance to start a career, but in reality you shouldn’t be here.”

Fili lowered his head desperately. It was not only his chance, but the chance for all of his friends and family. He had to make it work. “I know my name does not match up to yours, no one’s does. But I got this chance and I’m not going to waste it just because of personal animosities.”

Kili felt a ping hearing the blond admit he wasn’t the same league. But somehow rage just began burning more and more. He had no idea why he was behaving like that, he knew both Ori and Nori would scold him later on, after watching the episodes, but something in the blond ticked him beyond measure.

There was only one thing he wanted... only one... He gazed at the door, now locked, he glanced at the blinds giving them privacy for the difficult conversation.

He glanced back at the blond, he could see him anxious but determined. And somehow, he did not give a crap he was going to get himself kicked off the crew for the words he wanted to say.

“You want a truce?” Kili played with the words speaking slowly.

“I think that’s the only option to make this show what it should be.” The blond admitted.

“Blow me...” Kili had no idea those words left his lips, until the blue eyes became even wider in shock. He held his glare, and for a second Kili thought this would go really bad. But he did not care. He was going to be selfish for once in his life. He will not let others take advantage of him without giving something back to him.

When he felt those strong hands go along his legs, Kili nearly jumped, but when the blond gently unzipped his jeans just to do what Kili taunted him to do, he nearly died of a heart attack. Those warm lips did not hesitate, and took his length in with ease, and with huge skill he gently caressed him. Kili’s hands on instinct went to the blond hair, and playfully went into the locks.

He barely stopped the cries of pleasure on his lips, as the pleasure was way too much. Way more than he expected. Something he did not plan or predict. When the blond swallowed with ease, Kili felt a strange tingling in himself. He wanted more, but this was already so much more... When he first saw the blond the sheer physical attraction was toxic. It wasn’t hate... The realisation nearly killed Kili.

The blond didn’t look smug or arrogant. It was more like embarrassed. A cute blush on his cheeks. A hesitation in his eyes. He was even more darn cute now.

“A truce?” The blond whispered.

“A truce.” Kili nodded.

Kili reached for his phone and called Simon. “Let us the fuck out, we reached an agreement.” He growled and hung up.

\------

Fili rushed to his room, not even looking at Simon or Caelan. He felt dirty, he felt like a whore. He wanted to scream out with frustration. He felt used, but something deep inside him was taunting that he wanted it. Something deep inside him was thrilled with the feeling.

He decided to jump into the shower, feeling he couldn’t control himself. Caelan with his eyes half closed, with laboured breath and moans on his lips. He was beautiful, so stunning and beautiful. Lustful and lust worthy.

Just the memory of him, of what he asked Fili to do... Just a few moves of his hand drove him over the limit. He rested his head against the tiles, he had no idea how he was going to deal with Caelan the next day.

\------

Kili had to focus hard on ignoring him, trying to act normal. Trying not to look into those deep blue eyes and beg for more sex. During auditions he made a promise to avoid the blond. Talk only when absolutely necessary. It worked. He somehow managed to compose himself and the blond was more quiet than ever. Not even looking his way.

“Under work it out, I did not mean ignore each other!” Simon hissed at them at the end of the day. “This is not working!” He made them realise.

“So what do you want?” Kili exploded.

“Act normal, interact in a socially accepted cultural way. I never said be best friends or worst enemies. I said settle your differences.” Simon hissed.

“Try harder.” Kili hissed at the blond. “I’ll try harder too.” He mumbled and walked away.

\-----

The next days were hell, he could tell Caelan was pretending, but he didn’t snappy anymore. Their conversations were stiff and blunt. Emotionless. Not personal at all. But Simon stopped snapping at both of them.

Fili was tense, on one had he feared Caelan would demand something again, but on the other he desperately wanted it. He dreamt of being next to him, or touching him... He couldn’t sleep or rest, his nights turned into desperate struggling in bed.

As the auditions were slowly coming to an end, Fili knew it meant change of location and it was scary. The huge posh hotel, the suite he got on the top floor. It was life he knew nothing about. The next day he would have to face Caelan again, he would have to go into a professional studio and judge the contestants again. Trying to find the best person to win, promote his band, keep his integrity and stay sane at the same time.

A knock on the door late at night startled him beyond measure, but seeing Caelan there with a bottle of champagne was even more surprising.

“Simon said we should settle it, so let’s do it.” The brunet brushed against him and reached for two glasses from the bar. After pouring the champagne he made himself comfortable on the sofa taking his shoes off and pulling his long legs up.

“Sit down.” Caelan said coldly.

“What do you want?” Fili could barely control himself.

“I can’t sleep.” Caelan’s words surprised him.

“And what do I have to do with that?” Fili asked him trying to prevent another fight.

He watched Caelan drink the champagne in one go.

“Guess.” Caelan’s words shocked him.

“You can’t sleep?” Fili made an intelligent guess.

“Bingo!” Caelan poured another glass for himself, while Fili barely touched his.

“I don’t see how drinking champagne is going to help you sleep... it’s great if you want a headache.” Fili hissed.

“It’s not for sleeping nor for a headache...” Caelan had a playful smile on his lips.

“Then why are you drinking it?” Fili taunted.

“For the courage!” Caelan’s physical assault surprised him. There was a part in Fili predicting a sexual proposition, some kind of order. But he did not predict Caelan’s lips pressing into his, and his slim body in his lap. The long legs now around him as their bodies pressed against each other.

The kiss was endless and breathtaking, but the shy touch was intoxicating. If not for the fact that Caelan demanded a blowjob before, and that he was the molesting side, Fili could call him shy and inexperienced. There was some kind of desperation in the attack, but Fili felt equally desperate. The taste of his lips was intoxicating, the touch was thrilling. All control Fili had was fading away fast, the grinding was so erotic and demanding, he just had to give in.

“So what do you want?” He whispered against the soft lips and began kissing a trail down his neck.

“You...” The low voice was raspy, even more than in some of his most thrilling songs.

“What do you want me to do?” Fili taunted reaching under his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it, from top to down. Planting kiss next to kiss.

There was a desperate moan form his lips when Fili sucked with skill the beautiful perked nipple.

“You have to tell me... what you want if you want to get it...” Fili found a lot of strength in him to taunt and provoke. He himself was slowly losing control over everything.

“Damn can’t you make even one thing easy... you just have to make things difficult and more difficult...” Caelan complained.

“Name what you want...” Fili smiled putting his hands on the front of his dark jeans. As he gazed up at Caelan he saw so much lust there. A firm demand, a firm need. And a firm cock, Fili concluded as his hands gently caressed him over the jeans.

“You...” The almost inaudible whisper brought a smile to Fili’s face.

“You’re going to have to try harder than that.” Fili taunted unzipping the jeans and pulling them down.

“If you want anything more, you have to say it out loud...” Fili provoked.

He saw the frustration in those deep dark eyes, some kind of agitation and hesitation.

“I want to...” Caelan’s hand gently reached to touch Fili. Taking initiative again. As those hands roamed his body, Fili closed his eyes with thrill. they shot open when he felt the hands rest on his crotch.

“I want your cock in my ass...” The faint whisper was unreal.

Fili gazed at those dark eyes and saw some kind of fear in them. “You’re wish is my command...” He playfully nibbled on his skin and slowly reached his mouth again. Kissing him tenderly.

They didn’t talk more, but as they progressed with getting more and more clothes off, Fili felt a tender emotion settle in his chest. Softening his heart and making him gentle with the brunet.

It was unreal to have him there, naked and laid out for the taking on Fili’s bed.

“Be gentle please...” The terrified whisper startled Fili a bit.

“I will...” Fili gently reached for a bottle of lube he found in the drawers. He took his time making him ready, gently sliding one finger in, and later two and finally three. Stretching him thoroughly. So far Caelan was moaning and eager moving to meet his fingers, some kind of desperation on his face.

“More please...” The begging made Fili smile.

“As you wish...” Fili slicked himself quickly and pulled his legs up to make the entry easier.

“Slowly please...” Caelan’s hand on his chest made Fili even more cautious The entry was slow and agonising, but Fili always tried to satisfy his partners. And Caelan was so special, and so lust worthy. So beautiful. His cheeks now red, his breathing laboured. Sparks in his eyes, deep and bright, alluring. He felt those hands tremble against his chest as he pushed inside fully.

His eyes were wide, terrified and innocent. So unlike that first time when he demanded a blow job. And so touching Fili just leaned in and kissed him tenderly.

“More...” He heard a firm demand.

“All night baby!” Fili insisted with a smile.

\-----

Kili awoke feeling strange. His ass felt stretched and wet. But overall he was very warm and comfortable. What was supposed to be just a onetime thing, turned into the most fascinating night of his life. So much love... so much sex. A novelty for him. And now he regretted not seeking out a partner before. Sex was beyond his dreams. Beyond what Nori and Ori told him. Beyond what he thought possible.

Putting everything on one card, Kili got more than he bargained for. He gazed at the blond holding him tenderly. This thing, whatever it could be called, was a surprise. He would have never predicted going to the States to do the show, meeting the infuriating blond would lead to changing his life...

Because this would change his life, in so many aspect Kili had no idea what to start from...

“Breakfast in bed?” A tender whisper brought a smile to Kili’s face. He felt a wave of tender kisses going down his shoulder.

“With pleasure...” He admitted tenderly.

\------

Fili loved the new routine. All day snapping, but in a more playful flirtatious mode, joking around and having fun. At night it was heaven. Endless sex and touch. Endless kisses and cuddles. Eating in bed, and having sex all the time. Tender loving.

Meeting Caelan Fili would never predict him to be so thrilling and fun. At the start he was rude, selfish and conceit. Now it was like a dream come true. During the day they were pretending, while at night they couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

Five weeks together. Thirty six nights together. Sleeping in each other’s arms. Clinging to each other.

The day the last episode was filmed with a live audience, it was it. Done. Complete.

That last night he was hoping for some kind of recognition, some kind of conversation about what would happen later, and it broke his heart when nothing happened.

Caelan left him as if they were going to meet again for the night. As if all those days meant nothing. As if all those kisses and nights did not matter. He wanted to cry out and beg, but he heard Caelan’s manager talk about the long lists of projects waiting. And no words from Caelan meant for him. Nothing.

It broke Fili’s heart.

\-----

Back at home in the small flat he used to share with his cousins Gimli and Dain. Now it was only his flat. It brought comfort to his chest. Seeing his guitar waiting next to the sofa made Fili want to do only one thing – play music.

Going there was the best and the worst idea in his life.

\-----

Kili returned home only to feel he lost something he just found. Everything that happened was a crazy dream. He always knew he had a sexual appetite, but when the blond claimed him for the first time, it was like opening a door. His whole being focused on showing him just how much he physically wanted him. How pleasant it was.

But going home felt lonely. The first night a horror. He missed those strong arms. He missed the warm embrace. He missed the kisses and sex. He missed him beyond everything.

Falling back into the routine of making music, promotion events, family events, Kili felt hollow for once. As if the music did not matter anymore.

He dreamt of deep blue eyes every night, that last moment when the blond realised they wouldn’t get a chance to talk anymore. The sadness was so pronounced it hurt Kili deeply. As if he wanted more, as if he expected more.

\------

Sixty eight days without him. Kili counted every single one. His friends asked what changed him so much, but he did not give them an answer.

“Come on we have to get you out of here...” Ori opened the blinds to his posh flat and forced him out of bed. “I got you some breakfast...” He placed a plate.

“What do you want?” Kili grimaced eating the sandwich slowly.

“We’re going to the beach!” Ori decided.

“It’s too cold...” Kili complained.

“Come on Mr. Grumpy! It’s time to leave the flat!” Ori did not accept any excuses. “I’m not only you’re assistant, I hope I’m your friend. So trust me and let’s just go...”

After another fifteen minutes of making sure Kili was ready to go out, they got into Ori’s small car.

“Just relax for once!” Ori insisted as they drove towards Brighton. “We’re going to walk on the beach, talk about everything we should and eat at that dinner with the best fish and chips.”

“Just like in the good old times.” Kili mumbled.

“Exactly.” Ori smiled he finally connected to Kili. “You haven’t been yourself ever since we came back, so it’s time to return to reality.”

At a red light Ori pulled out some CD and put it in and drove on.

After fifteen minutes the silent Kili finally asked. “What’s this?”

“What do you mean, what’s this?” Ori asked surprised.

“The music.” Kili grimaced.

“Oh... sorry I forgot how much you hate new music and the modern things many bands do...” Or began blabbing.

“I asked what band was it?” Kili clarified.

“Deft.” Ori told him.

“What kind of name is that?” Kili hissed.

“No idea...” Ori just shrugged. “So what do you think? They are becoming pretty big.”

Kili tried to push his emotion back. Some kind of strange jealousy. “It’s great” He finally admitted, hiding how much he loved the music. How hypnotic the main singer’s voice was. High music level, surprising sounds, harmonious and melodic. Catchy.

He looked out of the window but the music was still ringing in his head. Too catchy.

Later at home he nearly dropped his laptop. Deft. Fellan. His Fellan, that was his voice he was so amazed by. His... Kili looked at the photos online and felt tears flow for the first time, tears over the person he missed dearly. He had no idea how to fix what was broken.

\-----

Kili became obsessed with tracing him online. Reading every bit of information about him and the band. Listening to all the songs he could find online.

When he heard their third album he cried even more. So many solemn songs. Songs about a broken heart, so natural and so true, Kili relived all the things he had experienced. His own songs so sad he stopped writing and he stopped talking about a new album.

“Get a grip!” Nori scolded him. “Is the guy worth it?”

The sudden question broke Kili’s sulking.

“It’s obvious it’s about a guy, that Fellan from American X Factor?” Nori continued.

Kili bit down his lower lip and went silent.

“I’ve known you half of my life, and we’ve worked together for almost ten years, ever since you decided I would be your manager despite your uncle calling us both insane.” Nori continued. “I’d like to see you happy for a change, and nothing can compare to being with the person you feel attracted to.”

“I think I love him...” Kili’s whisper was full of sorrow.

“That’s great! Let’s get it all organised so you can go and see him!” Nori smiled for a change finally finding one good reason for Kili’s downward spiral.

“What about everything? What will the media say... my fans?” Kili was hesitant. He never planned on going out in the open about his sexuality.

“Well if I could concluded that after watching the show, I think some will add two and two together as well.” Nori made him realise. “Being gay is not a crime, but if you stay here like this... You’ll regret it.”

“Get me his address...” Kili finally mumbled.

“Ata boy!” Nori hugged him tenderly.

\------

Fili awoke with a huge hangover, one way to forget about his aching heart was a good beer, or two... or six. He saw the worried glanced, even Dain proposed that he and Tauriel could move back in. Fili rejected the propositions. He accepted Dwalin’s presence, not commenting on his friend getting rid of some of the beer. Gimli and Legolas would show up often taking him out just to do things away from home.

When Bofur tried talking about a US tour but Fili did not care.

“Just make it a short tour, we need to do something.” Eomer decided, and soon they did ten concerts all around the US. The band keeping Fili afloat, making sure he was eating, making sure he wasn’t drinking. But back home when he was alone again it felt hollow.

The doorbell was so startling, Fili cringed and tried hiding under his pillow. But the bell would not step. He grimaced and despite being half naked he walked to the front door.

“What?” He hissed opening the door, expecting to see Gimli, Dain or someone from the band.

Instead he was starting into two dark eyes. Caelan was biting down on his lower lip nervously, as his eyes went up and down his body.

“Hi!” Kili smiled shyly.

“Hey!” Fili had no idea what to say. Slowly his hazy brain caught the sight of the two suitcases behind the singer. Slowly the hangover was kicking in more and more, this had to be some kind of illusion.

The longer they were standing, the more Kili was getting nervous. It was a long shot, just showing up uninvited. And slowly he was regretting the hasty decision.

“Are you hungry?” Fili asked half conscious, without a moment of hesitating he grabbed both suitcases and dropped them in the living room.

“Starving.” Kili whispered still unsure what was going on.

There was no talking, Fili slowly began making omelettes remembering the star loved them.

“There should be some jam in the fridge.” He told him.

Kili hesitated a moment, feeling out of place, but finally reached for the fridge.

“Thank you...” Kili admitted sitting down at the small table in the kitchen with the omlette.

Fili just sat there glaring at him, as if expecting him to disappear.

“Are you really here?” He finally asked.

“I’m here.” Kili replied. “that is if you prefer I can get a room in a hotel.” He added.

“There’s enough space here...” Fili assured him. “It might not be high class... but well...”

“It’s okay.” Kili assured him quickly.

“What are you doing here?” Fili asked all of a sudden.

“I have no idea...” Kili confessed. “Somehow going home... felt wrong.”

“I’m glad you’re here.” Fili admitted. “But this headache is killing me...”

Kili reached for his hand and slowly they walked to the bedroom.

“I can’t believe you’re here...” Fili breathed in the smell of his hair.

“Me neither... but it feels great... apart from jetlag.” Kili laughed and snuggled even closer.

\------

Kili awoke feeling comfortable and safe. So warm. The tender kisses on his face and neck, helped him wake up even more. When a strong hand reached down to grope him, a loud moan left his lips.

When his hands touched the skin of his lover only one thought was in his mind. ‘This is not a dream...’

With thrill he reached out and embraced the one person he wanted, just to shift and lie on him.

“You’re not a dream...” The blond whispered.

“Nope..” Kili kissed him gently.

“But yes you are... You’re my dream come true...” Fili confessed happy to have him there.

The doorbell made them stop the kiss. Kili glanced that direction.

“Where here!” A loud female cry made Fili wince.

“For fuck’s sake!” The blond mumbled and pulled out a t-shirt.

“Don’t tell me you’re still in bed!” A beautiful red head marched in just to stand in the doorway puzzled.

“Is he in here?” A blond girl followed her carrying a baby in her arms.

Kili felt himself blush madly as the two girls glared at him and back to Fellan.

“We’re going to give you five minutes.” Eowyn pulled Tauriel out of the room.

The blond looked unhappy but pulled some fresh clothes from his wardrobe.

“My friends can be a little pushy... but they are great apart from that.” Fili gently told him.

Kili looked down shyly.

“Don’t be embarrassed...” Fili gently kissed him.

“What are we going to tell them?” Kili asked worried.

“That my boyfriend came to visit from UK?” Fili suggested.

Kili blinked and got another tender kiss. “I’m hungry...” He complained.

“I bet they want to get some food.” Fili winked at him.

Once they came into the living room both girls were sitting there silent.

“So... you could have called us saying you’re busy and that we’re changing plans...” Eowyn scolded Fili gently.

“Plans?” Fili mumbled.

“He forgot!” Tauriel was pissed.

“Hey!” Eowyn smiled at the handsome brunet.

“Hi...” Kili replied meekly.

“I’m Eowyn.” She reached out her hand.

“Kili!” He smiled gently.

“This is Tauriel, and her daughter Ellida.” She showed him the baby.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you! I’d like to be able to say he told us a lot about you... but well he’s an ass sometimes.” Tauriel complained.

“So what’s the plan?” Fili asked still in shock.

“Fili!” Tauriel grimaced. “We were suppose to go to lunch together, and later swing by the shops. Dinner is at the ranch again.”

“Just fucking great!” Fili hissed.

“If you want to spend time with your friend... We could cancel.” Eowyn told him slowly.

Fili gazed at Caelan, worried what the star wanted and if spending time with his friends...

“Are you ready to meet the gang?” Fili asked him tenderly.

“There is no reason to put it off longer.” Kili easily agreed, he’d do anything for the blond.

“Mahal, I just love your accent!” Eowyn smiled at him.

“So are you boys hungry?” Tauriel asked them.

“We booked a table at your favourite pizza house.” Eowyn smiled at him.

\-----

The pizza was great and tasty, but Kili felt examined every step of the way. The girls were now asking a million questions and somewhere along the way both Kili and Fili did not recognised him.

“Is everything okay?” Fili asked him tenderly, as they landed in the hallway with the baby while the girls went to the store.

“Yeah! Your friends really love you.” Kili told him tenderly, still feeling strange with holding the baby.

“My little angle loves you too! I’m her God father.” Fili confessed. “Tauriel is actually the bassist in my band. And Eowyn is the sister of our drummer.”

“That’s cool!” Kili smiled. “So what kind of ranch were the girls talking about?”

“It belongs to Eowyn’s family. It’s kind of a place where the band often goes to hang out. They have lots of horses, it’s a really beautiful place.” Fili told him with a smile.

“How’s my little girl? Did she charm you two?” Tauriel cooed and took the baby from Kili.

“She’s a real angel!” Kili smiled.

“We’re done for today, thank you for keeping an eye on her!” Eowyn handed Fili the shopping.

“We have to swing by a supermarket and we’re heading out.” Tauriel grinned and jumped into the car after safely putting the baby in the baby seat.

“We’ll drive right behind you!” Fili promised.

\------

“I like your friends...” Kili told him shyly.

“They like you too! I wasn’t able to hold Ellida until Tauriel deemed me fit. So is Kili your real name?” Fili asked him slowly.

“Kildare.” Kili replied. “But my family always called me Kili.”

“I’m Philip according to my ID.” Fili laughed.

“It’s good to have friends like that.” Kili admitted.

“Do you have any close friends?” Fili asked, feeling the huge need to get to know him better.

“A few. My assistant and manager and their older brother. My musicians.” Kili easily named.

“Any family?” Fili wondered.

“Just an uncle.” Kili admitted. “What about you?”

“I have a foster father...” Fili told him slowly. “And a huge bunch of foster siblings.”

“Are you really ready to introduce me as your boyfriend?” Kili asked as they drove on.

“Are you ready to deal with what it means?” Fili asked him.

“I wouldn’t want to have it any other way...” Kili’s fiery eyes looked at him with lust.

“Neither would I!” Fili laughed.

“Do you mind if I change Cds?” Kili suddenly asked.

“Go ahead!” Fili grinned. Kili pulled out one of his albums only to put something else in.

Fili just began laughing. “Do you like it?” Thinking of his newest album now playing.

“I love it.” Kili’s short answer and his hand on Fili’s leg spoke more than words.

“So you came here to become rich and famous?” Fili joked.

“More like anonymous!” Kili laughed. “In London I can’t make a step anywhere, and here no one expects to see me... so they assume...”

“It’s not you!” Fili laughed. “I wonder when my friends will realise...”

“Me too!” Kili added with a huge smile.

\------

Arriving at the farm Kili looked around curiously. “The area is lovely.” He admitted seeing the horses eat grass calmly on one of the vast fields.

“Wait till you see the house!” Fili laughed.

“You’re finally here!” A short red head walked to Fili.

“Gimli, this is my boyfriend Kili.” Fili introduced him with a smile.

“A pleasure to meet you! Legolas just started the barbecue.” He added. “Come to Uncle Gimli!” He reached for the baby with a huge smile.

“Come on!” Fili entwined their fingers together and they walked behind their friends.

Soon Kili was flooded with names, with wide eyes he tried to configure who was who, but there were just too many people. Everyone friendly, welcoming and nice. The atmosphere fun and full of laughter. He did not mind loosing Fili on behold of cooking the food, so he found himself doing things he never did, setting plates with the girls.

It was a cheerful event, and Kili found himself sitting right next to Fili ,stealing French fries from his plate, and flirting relentlessly.

“You’re really sweet!” Eowyn hugged Kili with emotion.

“So are you here to stay? We don’t have to make sure he’s not drinking his heart out?” Eomer joked.

“I’m staying.” Kili nodded eagerly.

“Good!” Legolas agreed. “If he’s too bitchy give us a call and we’ll set him straight!” He pointed his finger at Fili.

“He can handle himself.” Fili kissed Kili’s cheek.

“And you.” Tauriel smiled.

“Time for some music!” Dwalin decided and pulled out three classic guitars.

“Do you want to play?” Fili asked Kili gently.

“He can play?” Tauriel immediately shot.

“Yeah, he’s pretty good.” Fili admitted getting an elbow from Kili.

“I’ll pass tonight...” Kili grinned. “I’d rather hear you play!”

“Your wish is my command boyfriend.” Fili said playfully with a tender smile adoring his face.

After a few songs Fili was curious what Kili thought but he did not dare ask him. He seemed so natural and at home with Fili’s friend. As if he fit in perfectly.

“Do you want to try?” Fili asked after yet another song.

“Since you insist...” Kili took the guitar from him.

“So you can play?” Gimli asked with a smile.

“I’m a professional musician.” Kili replied with ease. That was the truth.

“What instrument did you graduate?” Tauriel asked.

“Violin.” Kili said the truth.

“I did the fiddle!” Fili laughed madly.

He saw surprise in Kili’s eyes, but with a wink the brunet began playing an old classic song. Fili with ease began singing, not forcing Kili to take the main voice.

“You’re good.” Dain looked at Kili carefully.

“No wonder Fili likes you so much!” Tauriel nudged her boyfriend.

“Thank you.” Kili smiled feeling Fili’s warm arm go protectively around him.

\------

“I’m so happy you decided to come here...” Fili held Kili tenderly in bed that evening.

“I should have come earlier.” Kili confessed hiding in his neck.

“Do you have any professional plans for now?” Fili asked him slowly.

“Not sure, my manager is now somewhere in Colorado, his brother insisted on seeing the canyon.” Kili told him. “Once he gets here... well Nori is rather unpredictable.”

“That’s why your career has been so unorthodox.” Fili giggled.

“He’s bat crazy.” Kili giggled with him. “His brother Ori is my personal assistant. So well I’ll probably have to find a hotel for them.”

“What for? We’ve got two rooms empty.” Fili proposed.

“Sometimes you’re too good to be true...” Kili kissed him tenderly.

\------

Bofur was sitting in the office trying to sort out offers and jobs. They got a few really good ones.

“There is someone here to see you.” The receptionist called him. “Representative of Caelan.” She added.

“Sent him in.” Bofur decided quickly.

When a young man walked in, Bofur had no idea what to think. All he saw were tattoos, and crazy red hair.

“Nori Luin.” The man introduced himself and shook Bofur’s hand.

“Bofur O’Neil.” He replied calmly. “How can I help you?”

“I’m Caelan’s manager.” Nori liked taking things up front. “After meeting your lead singer in X Factor he wants to do something together.”

“Like a co-operation song?” Bofur asked surprised. Caelan never did that. Ever.

“We’ll see how far it goes, but at least a song and a video.” Nori stressed.

“That’s a pretty good idea!” Bofur glanced at the man in front of him wondering what he liked better. “How long are you going to be in town?” He asked tenderly.

“For some time.” Nori did not clarify.

“Let’s go!” Bofur pulled on his black leather jacket.

“Where?” Nori seemed surprised.

“What better way to talk over business if not over a few shots?” Bofur flirted with ease. The spark he saw in those green eyes assured him he made a correct guess.

\------

The band was eager when Bofur dropped the bomb that they were going to record something with Caelan and his band. Fili and Kili shared some smiles but did not comment anything.

However Dain did. He caught Fili off guard.

“Are you sure he’s not using you?” Dain asked worried.

“Are you worried he’s a musician?” Fili grimaced.

“Now he’s living with you, and that’s all great... but soon he’ll push himself into the studio with us...” Dain grimaced.

“Thanks for your concern, but I’d love to get into the studio with him.” Fili winked and left his suspicious friend to a fuming Tauriel and a crying Ellida.

“What was that about?” Kili asked worried.

“He’s worried I might drag you to the studio with us...” Fili kissed him tenderly.

“He’s in for a heart attack!” Kili laughed.

\------

“So this is the special creative room as well call it.” Bofur showed Nori the nice spacious room with comfortable sofas and instruments.

“Looks great!” Nori grinned.

“So when is your band arriving?” Bofur asked the red head with a grin.

“Within an hour.” Nori smiled.

“Do you want to take a closer look at my office... again?” He proposed with a fiery spark in his eyes.

“I do think that’s a perfect place to rest a bit...” Nori took his hand and dragged him all the way there just to kiss him without end.

\------

Fili saw his band sit down anxious. Their manager was nowhere in sight, and neither was the second band or Kili.

“Hey! Our guitarists are stuck at the airport and will be a bit later.” Ori walked in setting coffees and snacks on the tables.

“Is Caelan already here?” Tauriel asked with enthusiasm.

“Well... yes?” Ori was puzzled with her reaction. “Anyway, I need to find our managers...”

Fili caught the faint ‘and hope not to catch them screwing each other again...’ before the red assistant ran off.

“Hey!” A huge fair haired man walked in. “I’m Faramir, the drummer!” He introduced himself.

“And I’m Boromir, I play the electric guitar.” His brother introduced himself. He pulled a chair closer. “Since the twins are late... again, we might as well start without them.” He winked at the beautiful Eowyn with the baby.

“Good luck!” She smiled and blushed. “It’s time for me, so I’ll see you at lunch!”

“Take care of my baby!” Tauriel kissed the baby.

“I’ll be in the office rooms as always.” Eowyn assured her calmly.

“Where the hell is he?” Boromir growled.

“Coming!” Kili walked in after greeting Eowyn. “I had to handle a few things.”

“So you are recording with us?” Dain asked grimly.

“Of course he is!” Boromir replied firmly.

“Where are Ro and Dan?” Kili asked him.

“Stuck at the airport.” Faramir complained.

“Those fuckers...” Kili grimaced. “So how does this work?”

“Once the band gets here, we have to agree on a theme, and start working.” Gimli pointed out.

“You’re finally here!” Nori walked in all buffed up and confident. “Time to get to work!” He scolded everyone.

“Who the fuck are you?” Dwalin hissed.

“I’m his manager.” Nori pointed to Kili. “I don’t know how you normal do stuff, but we try to work fast and efficient.”

“We try the same.” Bofur agreed from the doorway.

“We have to use our main advantage, that is a huge musical crew. Kili and Fili I keep wondering how your voices complement each other so I want to hear you two first.” Nori pushed them to sit next to each other on the sofa. “Just sing something.” He gave Kili a guitar.

“I actually know what I want to record.” Kili told him shyly.

“You do?” Even Fili was surprised.

“Get used to it! We sit down to work and it always turned out he’s got half of the songs ready!” Boromir laughed and reached for an electric guitar.

“You’re Caelan?” Dain squeaked.

“Don’t tell me you only just realised that?” Nori was laughing like crazy. “Damn you know how to make jokes!” He hugged Kili and grinned. “Wait till my brothers hear it...” He continued giggling.

“What’s so funny?” Ori walked back in.

“These... dopes... Kili has been living here for nearly six weeks and they just realised who he is...” Nori giggled like crazy.

“Is he on drugs again?” Boromir complained.

“Not that I know of...” Ori was terrified.

“Shut up and let Kee sing.” Faramir scolded all of them firmly.

‘All alone as you look through the door

Nothing left to see

If it hurts and you can't take no more

Lay it all on me’ Kili sang with ease the melody already in his head.

As he continued both bands just watched him and listened it.

“You’re still a fucking genius!” Nori embraced him again.

Kili shyly glanced at Fili and saw a huge smile.

“So he give the main tune and you guys add music?” Gimli asked.

“Sometimes he writes out all the instruments, but most of the time yes, we just fill in.” Faramir admitted.

Before the twins arrived the song was finished, Fili’s band used to putting more effort into songs were startled how easy it went.

“Quit doing blowjobs in every toilet!” Nori scolded the twins.

“They are incorrigible.” Arwen commented.

“We're almost done!” Nori announced.

“What the fuck?” Ro was stunned.

“We’re not done.” Kili told them.

“Yes?” Fili looked puzzled.

“We’re doing an album.” Kili smiled at him doing his best puppy eyes.

“Whatever you say darling!” Fili gently kissed him.

\------

A year later.

‘I miss the taste of a sweeter life

I miss the conversation

I’m searching for a song tonight

I’m changing all of the stations

I like to think that we had it all

We drew a map to a better place

But on that road I took a fall

Oh baby why did you run away?’ Fili sang flirtatiously looking at Kili shining on the stage.

‘I was there for you

In your darkest times

I was there for you

In your darkest nights’ Kili continued the song with the crowd singing with him. This was how he envisioned true happiness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirations:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WtejRvpwscY  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NmugSMBh_iI


End file.
